


Только вечер

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Oneshot, Rostelecom Cup
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: У них только этот вечер, следующий потонет в шуме поездов и самолётов, в разговорах с чужими людьми; и сейчас Игнатову отчаянно хочется дать ей максимум.
Relationships: Makar Ignatov/Evgenia Medvedeva
Kudos: 6





	Только вечер

\- Продолжай, - шепчет Женя и утыкается лбом в его плечо.

Такая маленькая.

Кукольного роста, с тонкими руками и ногами; изящная и улыбчивая, всегда твёрдая, но с озорными искорками в глазах. Она старше всего на полгода – Макар вспоминал, как смотрел на её дебют; а ему самому пришлось прождать четыре года для сравнимых побед.

И сейчас настало время побеждать – только не на льду. Гораздо теплее, гораздо ближе к телу, гораздо сложнее и увлекательнее. Макару сложно сравнить это с квестом – скорее, с равномерным изучением новой карты: белоснежной кожи Медведевой, маленького синяка на предплечье, царапинки на колене.

Его ладонь продвигается вверх и задерживается ровно между ног, накрывая ладонью, поглаживая пальцем ровно посередине.

Интересно, что будет дальше.

Женька цепляется за него и кусает губы – Игнатов вдруг целует её несмело, как будто это его самый первый, как будто бы он не знает, что надо делать. Им некуда спешить, и он не пытается проявить напор и пресловутую мужественность.

Главное – чтобы ей было приятно.

Он расстёгивает очередное платье (в котором, кстати, она ни разу не была до этого), спускает с плеч: она почти раздета, раскрасневшаяся, податливая. Макар хочет уметь фотографировать и писать книги – лишь бы как-то запечатлеть то, как Женя выглядит сейчас. У них только этот вечер, следующий потонет в шуме поездов и самолётов, в разговорах с чужими людьми; и сейчас Игнатову отчаянно хочется дать ей максимум.

Нет, не тот максимум, что на льду – это совсем другое.

Он целует её снова, снимая платье полностью, Женя улыбается прямо в его губы и кусает: забавно. Её ловкие руки расстёгивают расстёгивают ремень; до головокружения горячий воздух вокруг них можно ножом резать; но каждый из них держится: момент до безумия важен. Макар почти забывает, что они скоро увидятся – каждый жест до дрожи напоминает прощальный, последний.

\- Задавишь, - Женя бурчит ему в плечо, обнимая и руками, и ногами, прижавшись близко-близко.

Макару кажется, он во сне: сон разворачивается очень непредсказуемо, и он провалился везде, где только мог, но ему раз за разом дают новый шанс – смешно – он никогда не докажет, что может находиться рядом с ней.

\- Извини, - он тихо смеётся, переворачивается на спину: Медведева теперь лежит на нём, прижимается к груди.

\- У тебя так быстро сердце бьётся.

\- Ага.

Диалог пустой, а они оба знают, что до секса дела может и не дойти – поцелуи, объятия, касания. Множество слов, то бессмысленных, то заключивших в себе тайны Вселенной. Зачем Женя это всё позволяет? И зачем Макар продолжает это делать?

Он гладит её по спине, проводит ладонями по бокам рядом с грудью, и Медведева прогибается навстречу, чуть ли не мурлыкая. Её волосы – с каким-то запахом фруктов, встрёпанные и волнистые – лезут всюду, щекочут ему шею и подбородок. Сердце продолжает подгонять само себя, и пульс, кажется, подошёл к ста – он ловит её запястье и чувствует: тоже волнуется, и будто бы только тренировку закончила.

Зачем?

Макар целует её вновь, глубоко и горячо – как никого и никогда раньше.

Чтобы кто-то собрал джекпот на этот вечер: высокая награда, поздравления друзей и вечер с любовью всей жизни.

Чтобы у них было что-то, что могло бы греть весь декабрь: как маленькое личное солнышко.

И чтобы она знала, каким сокровищем является.


End file.
